Crushed
by Daisyfan5534
Summary: Gabe and Clementine's friendship continued to grow after the New Frontier was taken down. Two weeks later, Clementine decides to leave to be on her own with AJ again, and now Gabe needs to confess to her that what he felt for her grew past the friendship level before she leaves. There's a reason why they're called crushes. One-Shot.


**A/N: So who is enjoying Season 3? I am, and I hope you guys are too. I had this story in my head, and now it's out there for the world to see. This will probably be the only season 3 story I do, but don't quote me on that! After reading, I'll give my stance of the two apocalyptic teens at the end as to not interfere with the story. The mood, tone, and dialogue written was helped by four songs I'd like to give credit to:  
Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne  
Hurt- Johnny Cash  
I Don't Believe You- Pink  
It's All Your Fault- Pink**

 **You can listen to them if you want, I'm not forcing you to. One last thing, this is a one-shot, as in a one chapter story!**

 **Thank you, and please enjoy!**

Crushed

Daisyfan5534

One-Shot

* * *

It's all over. The New Frontier is gone and never coming back. Clementine couldn't be happier. She got AJ back and now she has a working ride, a truck; she could go wherever she wants now. She would have left by now, but she stayed for two weeks to finish up here with the people she met. They helped her get AJ back, so she felt that she owed it to them to stay for a bit at a supply warehouse that belonged to the New Frontier that wasn't far from Richmond. Them being Javier, Kate, Tripp, Eleanor, and Gabe. Besides she wanted to relax for a bit after everything that's happened, and she was thinking about staying with them.

It felt so good to be in a group again, to not feel that it was only her verses the world. Eleanor was able to help her get the brand off her arm by cutting the skin off. It hurt like a bitch, but she didn't care. That stupid mark is off her arm for good. Despite being in the group, she's been spending most of her time with AJ, not wanting to get too attached because, in her experience, they never end well. However, if there was one person in the group who spent the most time their time with her, it would be Gabe. She will admit, it was nice to hang out with someone her age for once. The closest she actually got was Sarah, but Gabe wasn't sheltered from the world like she was, and that's why he's here and she's not.

They've spent a lot of time with each other over the past couple of weeks; they'd play card games together, they'd scavenge for supplies in whatever's left of Richmond together, he even was there to help her get through the painful process of getting the brand off her arm. During most nights after she gets AJ to sleep, the two would also take watch together outside. They'd sit under the stars, talk shit about whatever came to mind, while they took turns killing walkers when they come near their base, trying to one-up the other each time.

A part of her wanted to stay with them. They were good people, they weren't dysfunctional, and everyone got along; maybe this time it would work out. She knew better, though, her and AJ were fine on their own before the New Frontier, and they've made it on their own, they didn't need anyone else.

As nice as it was to talk to someone her age, she knows that she's matured more due to all the gruesome experiences and losses throughout her years. Gabe wasn't as sheltered as Sarah, but he lacked the experience of what kind of horrors this world had to offer. He doesn't know the risk of getting too attached to someone only to have their life taken away soon after. Yes, he lost his sister and then father when the New Frontier fell, and he did mourn over that, but it's different when it's a complete stranger and they fill a role that's missing or a role that you'd never think you needed. Like Lee taking on a father figure, or Luke and Jane becoming the big brother and sister she never had. You grow attached, they make you smile, then it's all taken away.

He never experienced that, but she did. She made a vow to herself to protect AJ at all costs because AJ was going to make it, she would make sure of it. Another vow she made was to not get attached to anyone ever again, with AJ being the exception. So far, that vow is still in tact, and she figured that maybe it would be okay to be with a group, and she didn't have to grow attached to them. Hell, maybe they'd all make it, but…

"Javi?" Clementine called as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Clem. What's up?" he responded.

Clementine sighed. "I can't thank you enough for helping me get AJ back."

"It's no problem, you helped me get back to my family, so I guess we're even, again."

She smiled at that then it left her face knowing what she had to do. "Javi, I'm leaving. For good this time."

"Leaving? I thought you were actually going to stay?" he asked.

"I want to, I do, but I've just seen too many groups fall and a lot of good people die, and I don't want to see it happen again. I'm just doing what's best for AJ. That's not to say you guys aren't good people, you all are, it's just easier for me to be alone."

"It's okay, I understand. So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Any idea on where you're going to go?"

"One of the New Frontier guys left a place that was trying to build a community, but he didn't have faith in the leader to actually do it so he left and eventually came here. He said it was some place called Olympia, or something."

"Olympia is pretty far, as in the other side of the country, far. Do you even know where Olympia is?" Javier asked.

"Absolutely no clue." Clementine admitted.

"Washington State. If you go west, you'll get there eventually, but I suggest getting a map so you can see how far it is from Virginia." Javier informed her.

"I will, thank you." she told him.

"Are you sure you want to go? You've been a big help to us, especially to me. You have a place here."

"I'm sure. Besides I need a change in scenery, just something different."

"Well, good luck out there, Clementine."

"Thanks, Javi."

Just as Clementine was about to leave, Javier asked her another question. "Have you told anyone else?" he asked.

"No, not yet." she responded.

"What about Gabe?" Javier asked.

"What about him?" Clementine asked back.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Same thing I'm telling you."

"So… okay…"

Clementine knew what he thought about them; it's probably what everyone else thought about the two of them, and it wasn't true. At least it wasn't on her side, she wasn't the one who was getting attached.

Three nights ago, when she and Gabe went back inside from watch to get some sleep, Clementine woke up the next morning with Gabe's arm was wrapped around her waist and his face nudged in the back of her neck. Not long after she woke up, he unconsciously tightened his arm around her to pull her closer and she felt his lips brush her neck along with his hot breath, then her eyes widened with realization.

She was aware that he liked her and she always brushed it off as a simple crush over the fact that she's the first kid his age he's seen in a long time. She thought that he'd get over it, but after all of those times they spent together, that moment when she woke up with him cuddling her, proved that he had actual feelings for her that went beyond a simple crush- feelings that she can't return. It was easier to do this and let him down, instead of the possibility that down the line he sees her get eaten alive by walkers or she gets shot to death in front of him. That would destroy him more than her leaving.

"So, when are you going to tell Gabe?

"Tell me what?" Gabe walked up to the two of them.

Clementine sighed. Just get it over with and rip it off like a bandaid. "I'm leaving." she told him.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm leaving." Clementine repeated. "I'm going to check on AJ and let the others know."

And with that she left the boys there, she didn't have anything more to say.

"But… Wait…" he was confused. "Why is she leaving?" Gabe asked his uncle.

"Clem isn't much of a group person." Javier explained.

"Well, she seemed to be doing a pretty good job of being one. Can't we do something? She can't just leave!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Gabe, we can't make her stay. She'll be fine on her own."

"She… But I…" The words kept slipping away, he didn't know how to handle this.

Javier put a hand on Gabe's shoulder and turned to face him. "Okay, let's talk about this man to man here. I know you like her, Gabe."

"You do?"

"Yes, and you should talk to her and maybe you'll convince her to stay here."

"But what am I supposed to say to her?"

"I'd ask Kate, she'd know more about this. But I know that if you don't talk to Clem before she leaves, then you'll regret it for the rest of your life.

Javier patted Gabe's back before he left the teen there to think. Gabe looked at Clementine who was talking to Tripp and Eleanor across the room with AJ in her arms. He had until tomorrow, then she's gone.

* * *

Every time he tried to talk to her, he chickened out. When she was talking to AJ about leaving, when she and Tripp was making sure that the truck was working, when Eleanor was checking her arm and changing her bandages for the road, when Javier and Kate helped her pack with enough supplies to last her and AJ for a month; each time he started to approach, his mouth went dry and he ran away while trying to find his tongue and the courage to talk to her.

When he finally felt that he was ready to talk to her and tell her how he felt, it was already night time and she and AJ were asleep. He ended up pacing outside, talking to himself, trying to decide what to say to her, how to admit his feelings to her.

"Clem, you shouldn't leave, because we would miss you. Well, I would miss you, but that's not to say that they wouldn't either just… No." Gabe shook his head.

What the hell was he supposed to say to her? He never felt this way about anyone before.

"Clem, I think you're great, and we make a great team together… Fuck…"

Why is this so hard? He's talked to Clem before, why is this any different?

"Having fun?"

Gabe looked over at his step mom who was leaning up against the wall, watching him. He felt so embarrassed.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Not long." Kate responded. "Gabe, it's okay."

Gabe sat down on the ground, then Kate joined him.

"Clementine can't leave. I don't want her to." he told her.

"Why don't you tell her?" Kate asked.

"I've been trying to all day, but every time I try to say something, I run away." Gabe explained. "I just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Is that all you want to tell her? That she can't leave?"

"No. I want to tell her that… That I like her." He was finally able to say it. "I like her, Kate. And I don't know how to tell her."

"Gabe, you're over thinking this. This isn't something you need to think about, this is something you should feel. And you have strong feelings about her, I know you do." Kate started. "Just relax and talk to her as if it was any other day, what you want to say will come out."

"It doesn't sound that easy." Gabe said.

"Well, love is never easy, but I should warn you. There's a reason why they're called crushes, it's because they will crush your heart." Kate explained to him.

She saw him and Clementine sleeping next to each other the other morning, she thought it was cute that those two were becoming close. Then she watched Clem wake up and saw the realization in her face when Gabe tightened his arm around her. The way she looked back at him while he slept was almost like she was apologizing to him, and it broke Kate's heart. Clementine laid there for a while, and Kate could tell that she was thinking about her situation. Then Clem lifted Gabe's arm up and off of her then she walked out of the warehouse. Her face was just full of sorrow, regret, and stupidity.

Clementine didn't feel the same way about Gabe, and as much as Kate wanted to tell him, she couldn't break his heart like this. It was better to warn him.

"Thanks, Kate."

"You're welcome, Gabe."

* * *

Clementine opened the doors to the truck and tossed her bag of supplies inside then turned to the toddler on the ground.

"Come on, AJ." She said with a smile as she picked him up. Clem placed him in a car seat and buckled him in. "It's just going to be you and me, goofball. I promise."

This is it. This time she's leaving on her terms and she didn't have to watch these people die. It was weird, but it felt good. She had already said her goodbyes to everyone inside, everyone except-

"Clem?"

The teen turned her head to the last person she has yet to see.

"Hey, Gabe." Clementine closed the door to the back seat. AJ didn't need to hear this.

"So… you really are leaving?" He asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Washington."

"Oh, we've already been to D.C. a few months back; me, my sister, Kate, and Javi. There wasn't anything there." Gabe told her.

"Olympia, Washington, as in the state. I heard there was a community there, and if not, I can always drive to the shore or something." Clementine explained.

"That's pretty far."

"That's the idea."

Clementine began to turn back to the truck, but Gabe stopped her.

"You don't have to go, you know."

"Gabe…"

"I'm serious, we're not that bad of a group, you don't have to leave. You don't have to be alone."

"It's not that your group is bad, it's just that… Groups, they always fall apart and I've learned that it's easier to just be alone."

"But what if you get hurt? Or what if someone attacks you? Or you get surrounded by muertos?"

"I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself. Everything out there is either stupid or slow, I can avoid them." She assured him.

"We could come with you, we could find another car or truck and-"

"It doesn't work like that."

"What if I come with you, just me?"

"Gabe, you can't abandon your family."

"But you're pretty much family to us, you and AJ."

"No, AJ is my family. Your family is with Kate and Javi, while Tripp and Eleanor have each other. We're a group of families, not one big one."

"That still doesn't mean you have to leave."

"I just need something different, and that's not here. Which is why I'm driving all the way across the country." Clementine opened the door to the driver's side, ready to get in.

"Clem, you can't…" Gabe wouldn't let her leave."Clem, I- I like you!"

She froze. He actually said it, she didn't think he would.

"I like you, Clem. I mean, I _like_ -like you."

Clementine's fingers dug into the door, as she tilted her head down.

"I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together. You're cool and smart. I haven't had this much fun with anyone in a long time, plus I- I think you're really pretty."

Clementine exhaled then turned around to face him. "Gabe… I'm flattered, I really am, but…" The words couldn't leave her mouth, but he understood.

"Oh…" Gabe didn't know how to feel. "Is it because of my dad?"

"No. No, it's not. As much as I hated your dad, I am sorry that he's dead. But trust me, it's not that." Clementine explained.

"Then what is it? I thought we were getting along great?"

"We were, as friends. I did have fun with you and it was really nice to hang out with someone my age." Clementine said. "Look, I didn't mean to lead you on if I did, I-"

"No, you didn't." Gabe assured her. "Is there a reason why you don't? Like, did I do something?"

"No." Clementine never felt anything for him other than a friend, however, her heart dropped at the last question. He asked it at the wrong time. "Gabe, you're a nice guy and you care a lot about your family, I can tell. You're a good person, and I respect that. You'll find someone one day, but it's not me."

"But, I want it to be you, Clem."

"I know you do, but I just don't feel the same way. And even if I did…" Clementine paused, the truth was going to hurt. "Gabe, I'm not the girl you want."

"What are you talking about? You're everything I could want! You're amazing, and honest, and-"

"You don't know what I've seen." Clementine interrupted. "I've seen so many things, way too many things, things that you wouldn't understand."

"Then let me understand, Clem." Gabe took a hold of her hand.

"You can't, Gabe."

"What do you mean I can't?"

"Because you can't!"

All Gabe would be able to do is feel sorry for her. She'd just end up crying over Lee and over everybody she had lost, and he wouldn't understand because he's never lost everything over and over again. She didn't need any more sympathy from those who don't get it.

"Clem, please." He took hold of her other hand. "Don't go. You and AJ can stay with us. You can stay with me."

"It's not that easy, Gabe." Clementine responded.

"We can talk about it, you don't have to push me away, or any of us." Gabe wouldn't let her leave, not until she lets him in.

"You can't fix something that's broken." She said to him.

"You're not broken." He assured her.

"You don't know me." She retorted.

"That's the point, Clem! I want to know you! You're still my friend, whether you like me back or not!" Gabe squeezed her hands. "You can tell me."

"Gabe, you don't want to know."

"Yes, I do!"

"No! You don't! You won't look at me the same way ever again, and that's because you can't understand."

"Clem…"

"I'm sorry." Clementine pulled her hands out of Gabe's and turned to get in the truck.

"Wait!" Gabe stopped her. "Before you go, I wanted to give you this."

Gabe pulled out a journal and gave it to her. Clementine accepted the gift and quickly flipped through the pages. It was empty.

"I've never been able to keep one, I always would forget to write in it, but I thought you'd put it to a better use than me." Gabe told her.

A journal to write down her thoughts, it was sweet of him. "Thanks, Gabe." Clementine put the journal on the dashboard.

"You don't have to go. Or at least go alone." Gabe said.

"I want to." Clementine told him.

"If there really is a community in Olympia, maybe we'll check it out too. Maybe we'll see each other again."

Clementine bit her inner cheek. "Yeah, maybe." False hope, it's all she could give him. She had no clue if they would ever see each other again, but she wasn't optimistic about that.

"Clem?" Gabe started. "Would it be too much to ask for a hug?"

She owed him that. Clementine stepped closer and the two wrapped their arms around each other. It was needed, for both of them. Closure, an actual goodbye, something so rare in this world. Clementine knew that it hurt him, but her leaving would be good for him. He would get experience of someone leaving, someone he cared about. She's just glad it won't traumatize him and keep him up at night, like some of the experiences she's had.

The hug was bittersweet, and Gabe didn't want to let go. If he lets go, then Clementine goes as well, but he knew it wouldn't last forever, so he's savoring this moment with her. The two stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's hold.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Clementine spoke.

She felt Gabe's arms tighten around her, he didn't want her to go. His question: "Did I do something?" ran through Clementine's head. In the context of why she didn't feel the same way, Gabe didn't do anything. As for her leaving, he played a factor. Clementine was on the fence about leaving for the past two weeks, and Gabe just reminded her why she made this decision. There were a lot of reasons for her leaving the group, and Gabe developing a crush on her was one of them, even though that wasn't any of their faults. It was proven a few mornings ago when she woke up with his arm wrapped around her: he was attached to her, she's made him smile, now she has to get away before the world takes her; before he learns the hard way about what this cruel world can do. She may not feel the same way about him, but she still cares. Clem wouldn't tell him that he was one of the reasons why she was leaving, not to his face. She wouldn't do that to him.

"I hope you and AJ find what you're looking for." Gabe managed to say.

The two finally pulled apart and Gabe's hands rested on her sides while Clem's were on his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes, trying to see if there was anything more either of them could say. Clementine was going to miss being in a group and the warmth of a hug. Gabe was going to miss her, entirely. She was one of the best things that's happened to him in this hell.

"You don't have to go." He tried again.

"This is better for both of us." Clementine said. "There are so many ways we could go, let it be this."

Images of Clementine getting killed by people and muertos flashed through Gabe's head. She was right, this was better, but at the same time, he had no idea what was going to happen to her. She could die out there and he'd never know. However, not knowing that Clementine is alive, is better than knowing that she's dead, especially if he had to watch her die. At least this way there was a possibility that he could run into her again.

Clementine gave Gabe's arm an affectionate squeeze before she pulled away and walked to the truck, she had nothing more to say. Gabe was frozen, she just slipped out of his hands. He couldn't believe that he was letting her leave, but that's one of the things he liked about her: Clementine did what she wanted.

She put one foot in the truck before she turned back to her friend.

"Goodbye, Gabe." she said.

"Bye, Clem." he responded.

She flashed him a quick smile, then she got into the truck and closed the door. Gabe just stood there as she started the truck, this was it. He lifted a hand goodbye as the truck started to pick up speed. He thought about running after her and hopping in the truck bed, he didn't want her to be alone. But he just stood there, watching her drive out of sight, picking up the dust behind her.

Gabe's hand fell back to his side as he continued to stare ahead at the dust falling back down to the ground, hoping that would Clem change her mind and drive back to stay with them, but she wasn't going to. She was gone.

He stood there for a while his emotions messed with his head. So much confusion, disappointment, defeat, rejection; he was just lost. Gabe heard the warehouse door open and someone approach him, then he felt a hand on his back.

"Hey, buddy." It was his uncle. "How do you feel?"

"I- I don't know…" Gabe responded. "I told her, but she didn't…" He was replaying their whole conversation in his head, trying to think of anything he could have said, but his mind was a blank. He wished he got her to stay.

"At least you told her." Javier pointed out.

At least he told her. That did lift some weight off his chest but it was replaced with something else.

"Javi?" Gabe looked up at his uncle. "Is it supposed to hurt?"

Pain. It was mixed up with all the other emotions he was feeling. Gabe wanted to hit something and cry at the same time because of the pain in his chest. He may never see Clementine again, and if he did, he wouldn't know what to say to her.

"Break-ups are like that. They hurt, but they do heal with time." Javier consoled. "Come on, let's go inside."

Javier was able to get Gabe to move and the two slowly walked back to the warehouse. Kate was right, they are called crushes for a reason. Gabe felt crushed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this bittersweet story. I don't know if that's the right word to use, but I used it. My stance on the whole Clementine and Gabe thing: I do like the idea of Clementine having an actual friend her age, but I don't see them becoming anything more than friends. At most, it would be a one-sided crush thing, as you read above. It's a cute idea, but I'm not a huge fan of the ship, but if you ship it go for it! By the way, sorry if I ripped your heart out.**

 **I've said it before and I'll say it again: This is a one-shot, as in one chapter. No new chapters.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
